Have a Very Smirnoff Christmas and a Truth or Dare New Year
by prplemyth
Summary: On a quiet Christmas eve, a few of our favorite demigods decide to break out the Smirnoff and pull out all the stops for quite the game of Truth or Dare. Rated M for a reason. Characters drinking, basically a future fic, (set 3 years post Heroes of Olympus.) Way more ships than I have room to write. Oneshot. Ridiculous goofiness. I hope you enjoy, and happiest of holidays to all!


_A/N: Unapologetic "Truth or Dare" and "Drunk" fic combined. Yep, I finally went there. Well, and I added a truly unacceptable amount of smut. I hope you guys like it! This is set when Percy and Annabeth are 20, so it would be three years after the events of the Heroes of Olympus series ended. AKA probably around 2013, when you think about the chronological order of RSquared's workings. _

_I hope you like this, and happy holidays everyone!_

_Read, review, and enjoy! Also this is rated M for a reason, people. Not kidding._

* * *

Since most of them had saved the world twice, no one really thought it was a problem when Percy pulled out a handle of Smirnoff and dropped it on the table with a grin on Christmas Eve one year, announcing, "Okay, saviors of the universe time and time again, who's up for a couple of drinks to cheer to the birth of baby Jesus?"

"And why, pray tell, dear, does that entail the use of alcohol?" asked Annabeth as she flipped through a book she had sworn she wouldn't study from on Christmas Eve. "And Jesus was more likely born in summer, by the way."

"Because," said Percy, ignoring the second part of her comment, "if you're intoxicated you might make the decision not to study," Percy plucked the volume on architectural marvels from her hands. "Now, Piper, you get the Tia Maria I know you brought here from Emerson. Jason, grab the orange juice from the fridge, and some ginger ale. You!" he said, turning to point a finger at Reyna. "Pick up some ice. And Annabeth and Leo, go see if you can grab some of the other sodas from the fridge in the basement."

"You know about the fridge?" Annabeth asked, surprised. "We were supposed to keep that from you, with your whole addiction to orange soda that happened last year."

Percy winked. "Ah, Miss Chase, and that's where you seem to forget that I find out everything."

"Slightly after the fact," said Hazel, laughing as she walked in the room. "What are we doing?"

"Drinking," Percy frowned. "But I'm not sure I feel comfortable corrupting a minor."

"I'm almost eighteen!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm not a baby, I can watch rated R movies and everything!" She frowned. "Well, technically, if I wanted to. But I don't."

Frank popped in the room behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to drink if you don't feel like it," he said.

"I mean, I don't want to, but that doesn't change the fact that I'm older than all of you but Nico and I should be able to make that decision on my own."

Frank chuckled. "Alright then, I'll stay sober with you."

"Because of that time you accidentally turned into a seal after the tequila and couldn't fix it until you were sober again?" asked Annabeth as she left the room.

"We don't talk about that!" Frank shouted after her.

The rest of the group got together, Rachel walked in after Annabeth, dragging Nico, and they all sat down and watch Percy as he poured their drinks.

"Now," he said, with a grin, "I don't have the same control over drinks as I do over water, but I do make a mean screwdriver."

"I bet you do," said Leo with an exaggerated wink.

"Leo, that's the name of a drink," said Jason, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Oh, quit laughing at me," grumbled Leo. "You're the worst boyfriend ever."

"Am not," replied Jason, "you love me."

"Only occasionally."

Once Percy was done getting their drinks together, they all made their way to the living room, which was empty now that everyone who was at camp was either asleep or them, and Chiron was out for the weekend.

"And now," said Annabeth, "we teach all of you how to play kings."

Annabeth ended up drawing the king's card 3 different times, making the 3 rules "talk in the third person," "only use full names," and "if you swear, take a drink," everyone found out exactly how far Percy and Annabeth went in the stables through a very skilled game of "Never Have I Ever" that had to have been planned before, and Hazel and Frank who had been drinking ginger ale spat it out by accident after Leo admitted he had given Jason head in class before.

Eventually, when all were tipsy and Piper had had to take the king's shot, Piper, who was draped over both Nico's and Reyna's laps, declared that a game of Truth or Dare was in order.

"Leo!" shouted Rachel, cuddled up with Nico's arms around her waist, "you go first."

"Any reason?" he asked.

Rachel shrugged. "Because I say so."

"Alright, Annabeth, truth or dare?"

For a brief moment, she paused. Dare, she could do something stupid. Truth, she could reveal something stupid.

It was a lose/lose. Of course she would be pegged to go right after she and Piper had taken a shot together. Of course.

Sighing in resolve that, yes, this could get awkward, Annabeth said, "Truth."

"Alright, then," said Leo, shifting in his seat and rubbing his hands together. "Describe the sexiest thing you have ever done in a public place."

Annabeth couldn't avoid making eye contact with Percy next to her.

"Well…"

* * *

Annabeth had simply been trying to get her final presentation finished when Percy moved his hand beneath her skirt. They weren't exactly intending to work in the same workspace. It was just that Percy kept needing help on his essay on the correlation between Confucius' ideas and Plato's theories for his general education requirement of history, and Annabeth just sort of ended up on his lap.

"Okay, well, you used 'exquisite' instead of 'eradicate' which really makes your point backw – oh!" Annabeth sucked in a gasp of air as Percy's hand reached under her skirt gripped her inner thigh through her leggings.

His lips began to suck at the skin on her neck, and she let out a silent moan. "Oh my god," she whispered. Looking around, Annabeth shifted in Percy's lap until she straddled him. shoving her panties and her leggings down around her ankles and working at Percy's belt.

"Sex in the library?" he asked, the grin on his face so broad it was as if Annabeth had granted him a homework pass for life. "You're the best."

"You'd think you'd have figured that out by now."

Within seconds his pants were off and he was inside her, the two of them moving against each other with practiced, perfect movements.

"Oh, fuck," groaned Percy, gripping Annabeth's hard. "Oh, gods, Annabeth, I –"

"What?" she asked, her face flushed as she twisted her hips so he hit that spot inside her that always made her moan. "What is it?"

"I think someone's coming?"

Annabeth laughed. "That, Percy, would be me in a few minutes."

"No," said Percy, looking anxious, "like an actual person."

In a flash, Annabeth flew off of Percy's lap, pulled her leggings and panties up, and dove into the chair she had left a few moments before. They would have to resume later.

* * *

There was silence in the room. "What?" exclaimed Annabeth, a little smile on her face. "You guys had to have known I was a sex-in-the-library type."

Leo blinked a few times and sighed. "I – I honestly do not know what to say to that other than I'm a little bit glad you can't ask me anything next."

Annabeth grinned, looking kind of terrifying. "No," she began, "but I can ask Jason."  
Percy snickered from the side. "And that, Leo, is what you get for trying to mess with Annabeth Chase."

Jason turned to Annabeth. "Dare," he said. He managed a grin, looking slightly proud of himself, as if he had beaten her game.

Annabeth scoffed. "Oh, please, as if you could outwit me. I dare you to tell all of us the most awkward thing that has happened when you and Leo have been together that's due to something that Leo did."

"I hate you," said Leo. "Somebody give me a shot glass. I'm going to need a few more to survive hearing this story."

* * *

Leo's hands were always the part of Leo that Jason loved the most. The rough pads of his fingers that made such sweet sparks on Jason's skin as Jason rode him with his eyes shut with joy, the hands that were big enough to leave a few bruises.

Except, of course, for the small part of the flames.

"You're really hot," said Jason, confused. Leo's skin felt as if it was on fire.

"You are too," said Leo, grinning as he kissed down Jason's chest and made his way to the waistband of his pants. He reached for the jeans and pulled them down, and Jason screamed like a kid seeing a spider as Leo ghosted his flaming hands down Jason's thighs. "Mother of FUCK!" he yelled, trying to twist away from him.

"Wh-what's wrong?" asked Leo, looking hurt.

"Oh my gods, look at your damned hands!" yelled Jason.

Leo looked down to see his hands so hot the flames were blue and white. "Shit!" he exclaimed. Concentrating briefly, the flames died down, and he shot Jason an apologetic look. "I'm so, so sorry, Jason, jeez. I can't believe I did that."

Jason laughed and gingerly touched his thighs. Not burned too badly – just a bit tender. "It's fine, Leo. As long as you don't, um," he winced, "don't do that anywhere near more sensitive parts, okay? Because that could get horrible."

Leo leaned up to kiss Jason gently on the mouth. "Of course," he said quietly, "I'll keep better control next time."

Jason nodded. "I really appreciate it. And, um, it's kind of cool that, uh," he began blushing, "that the two of us together gets you to lose control like that."

"Kind of cool?" asked Leo, a devilish smile on his face. His hands burst into flames again, and he blew them out with a breath. "Or is it just hot?"

* * *

Leo ignored everyone as he poured himself 3 shots and took them one after the other. "Stop mocking me," he demanded. "Seriously, it's not as funny as you think it is."

"You tried to make a flame pun right after you came dangerously close to burning Jason's junk!" chortled Piper as she halfway fell into Reyna's lap. "That's even funnier than we think it is."

Jason rolled his eyes and pulled Leo into his lap. "Don't worry babe, you can just erase it from your memory if you try hard enough." He pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll make it up to you later."

Reyna and Piper made kissy noises at each other and then burst into giggles again. "And to think the two of us both tried to date you," laughed Reyna.

Jason just rolled his eyes and kissed Leo again.

When he pulled away, he said, "Piper, truth or dare?"

She grinned. "Dare."

"Make out with Reyna."

The two girls turned to each other. "Really?" Piper asked. "We're doing this again?"

"Not that I mind," said Reyna, shrugging. "You're quite a good kisser."

"Yes, Rey, you are too. But it's not the most creative dare I've ever heard."

Reyna sighed. "In fact, it's kind of mediocre."

"Fine!" exclaimed Jason. "You want creative? I'll get creative. Piper, lick chocolate sauce off of Reyna's chest while listening to the song 'I See the Light' from Tangled."

Piper's jaw dropped. "You know that song always makes me tear up." She frowned. "Don't – dude, that's just mean!"

Jason shrugged. "I'm trying out the evil card."

Annabeth ran to get the syrup as Reyna shrugged of the cardigan she had on over her button down shirt.

"I cannot believe we're doing this," Reyna laughed. "This is ridiculous."

The syrup returned, and Percy put on the song from the soundtrack.

Piper already started feeling teary. "I hate all of you," she said as she pushed Reyna's top aside. "Here goes." She poured a little syrup across Reyna's collarbone and began to lick across it, doing a strange combination of laughing and crying.

Reyna, on the other hand, was just giggling hysterically and putting her hands over her eyes. "This is so not what the Praetor of New Rome should be doing!" she exclaimed.

Finally, when the syrup was off, Piper collapsed on top of Reyna, laughing hysterically. "You guys all suck!" they exclaimed.

"Now it's your turn, Pipes," said Annabeth.

"Hmm, okay," she said shrugging. "Nico, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

A smile spread across Piper's face. "I dare you to make out with Percy."

Annabeth's jaw dropped, and for a brief moment, Percy thought he would be able to get out of participating in the dare by saying Annabeth wouldn't be okay with it. But his luck must have been on vacation in Bali that night, because it didn't look like Annabeth had any problem at all.

"Holy crap," said Annabeth, "do it."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Percy and Nico.

"This is going to be wicked hot," said Rachel with a grin. "Yes, good, do it."

"I hate all of you," grumbled Nico. "Gods, why the hell do I even talk to you?"

"Because we're your friends," said Annabeth simply.

"Not anymore."

"Well you were dared," said Piper, "so you've got to do it."

Sighing deeply, Nico crawled across the carpet and kneeled in front of Percy. Annabeth situated herself so she had a better view.

"Here goes," said Percy.

The two of the crashed their lips together, lips parting and tongues darting out to meet each other as Percy wrapped his hand around the back of Nico's neck and pulled him into his lap.

"Fuck," said Annabeth as she watched. "I don't know if it's because I'm drunk or what, but this is really hot."

Finally breaking apart, Nico and Percy stared at Annabeth for a second, who appeared to be calculating something until a giant grin spread across her face.

"You two," she said authoritatively, "Poseidon cabin. With me. Now."

With the party's "hosts," it died fairly quickly. Everyone went off to their cabins and to sleep off their drinks, but if one listened carefully, there was a lot more going on in cabin 3 than just sleep.

Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.

A very, very good night.


End file.
